The Fury Scrolls- Chapter 1, Diu Subsequor Fortuna
by Ophelia2
Summary: The first in my series. An introduction and chapter that brings you into the lives of our hero. D/Her and or H/Her shipper fanfic ;) Slightly funny at bits, and a few bits seem kinda angsty ;) But theres not THAT much.


**Authors Note:** This story takes place in Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco's seventh year.Ooh, since this is the first part of a new series (my first attempt at Harry Potter fanfiction) I'm gonna add a brief "thing" on the characters that I have made up and some characters that haven't played much of a big part... till now! Oh, and some stuff on the regulars ;) have fun.  
  
**Disclaimer**: Yes, I think everyone needs this in a fanfic ;) Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione and almost everything except for Ophelia, Quinn and the story line are ©JK Rowling (who is a master genious!) so yes.  
  


# The Fury Scrolls

(part 1)  
By Ophelia  
  


  
  
**Character Briefing**  
**Harry Potter**- Eh, you know who he is! The hero of JK's stories… But not mine.He's got green eyes and really messy brown hair. He's grown an awful lot since his fourth year at Hogwarts, now 6'3" he's (not surprisingly) the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain. In love with the French foreign exchange student, Ophelia, he ignores the (rather obvious) longing from Hermione.   
  
**Draco Malfoy**- Ahh! It's our blonde sexy hero-man now :D He's still arrogant and stuck up, but has a soft spot after falling for (guess who) his number one rivals best friend, HERMIONE GRANGER! Everyone knows that the infamous Draco Malfoy is playing even deeper in the dark arts, and is probably going to be siding with the Dark Lord. If it weren't for the fact that he loves to disobey his father, he would have already. But that's not this story… or is it?   
  
**Ron Weasley**- The redheaded fireball is really mad this time, having his arch-nemesis fall in love with his best friend. *gasp* *shock* He's ready to POUND our lovely hero to bits, but Hermione won't let him. Always talking about how she can fend for herself etc. Makes Ron's head spin ;) Still slightly the same, he's managed to make the Gryffindor quidditch team as beater. Taking his frustrations out on the bludgers ;)   
  
**Ophelia Gabriel**- Oooh, I put a character named after my pen ;) How strange! Lol. This vivacious 17 year old is Hermione's new room mate. Being from Paris, she's a big city girl and can't seem to adjust to the small ways of Hogwarts. Did I mention that she's on the foreign exchange program from Beaxbatons? Coincidentally, she's Fleur's distant cousin, and so, part veela as well. She has the customary veela looks, white blonde hair and big blue eyes that taunt and tease all. But she isn't as conceited as everyone makes her to be... Okay, well, she's not as conceited as her stepbrother! Not really sure what to make of her roommate, she intends to live her life to the fullest. As the French say, "C'est la Vie!"  
  
**Quinn Gabriel**- Can anyone say CONCEITED?! He's worse that Draco. Being Ophelia's 17 year old stepbrother doesn't help either. He's not good looking, and girls avoid him. But he thinks he's Gods gift to mankind. With pitch black hair and ruddy brown eyes, he's the exact opposite of the graceful and delicate stepsister. But who knew that two people could be so similar, in more ways then one.   
  
**Hermione Granger**- The no longer quiet bookworm is Hogwarts smartest student, and is desperately in love with her long-time friend Harry Potter. She is now the head of the "Students for Equal Wizarding rights" (AKA SFEW) campaign in their school. Having matured quite a lot in her 7 years in Hogwarts, she now has shoulder long, smooth brown hair (which no longer frizzes thanks to her Herbal Essences shampoo) and brown eyes. No thanks to her new found personality, she is still quite in love with Harry, but is pushed aside for her room mate.  
  
  
**Chapter 1- Diu Subsequor Fortuna**   
  
It was the first Saturday of the new school year at Hogwarts. Hermione was just waking up. Tossing in her bed, she was determined not to let sleep win her over. After all, today was the first meeting of SFEW. It was also her first meeting as the head of the Hogwarts chapter. At remembering this, she sat up. Fast. All of a sudden there was a loud hiss and Hermione felt five sharp somethings run across her face.   
  
"OUCH!" she yelled loudly, before she could think. Putting her hands to her face she glared at the fat cat sitting on the floor, "Crookshanks! I told you not to sit on my stomach when I was sleeping!"   
  
Hermione looked over to her left, at the figure lying on the large, velvet covered bed. "You'll wake up Ophelia if you're not careful, Crooky." She said, slightly softer this time. There was a rustling and a soft French accented voice piped up.   
  
"You all ready 'ave." the voice made its way from under the heavy sheets. "'Ermione, 'ow many times must I tell you NOT to interrupt my beauty sleep?" A white-blonde head shook it's way from under the covers. Sitting fully up, Ophelia stretched her long arms and looked threateningly at Crookshanks, who was now huddling against Hermione.  
  
"Ophelia," Hermione sounded testy, "It's not MY fault that you are such a light sleeper. Perhaps you'd like to suggest something to keep us both happy?" Maneuvering her glare from her cat to her roommate.   
  
There was a pause in the room, and all of a sudden Ophelia started to giggle. Well, make high, funny sounding noises. "Oh, 'Ermione! I vas just keeding! Always! You and your silly cat can do vatever things you like in the morning, just please! Leave me out of it." The blonde winked and got out of bed. Hermione, who was shocked, gasped and was about to say something when she all of a sudden looked away. When Ophelia noticed, she made that laughing sound again.   
  
"Oh silly girl! Why are you not looking at me? There ees nothing to be embarrassed about! I'm sure you have worn a silk camisole before, no?" Her perfectly arched eyebrow raised and she tilted her head. Ophelia was certainly not wearing the usual cami. It was a deep purple, that set off her pale skin perfectly, and it was so low cut that Hermione was afraid that "something" would pop out.   
  
Blushing, Hermione turned and looked at Ophelia's face, trying not to go any lower than she had to. "Seriously Ophelia! You're lucky I'm no tattle-tale or gossip, or else I'd be running to Professor Dumbledore about your infraction of the school dress code." She said matter-of-factly. Then she got out of her bed to get ready for the meeting, making her bed, feeding Crookshanks and all those things that witches do in the morning. About five minutes into her usual morning routine, she noticed Ophelia. She was still standing by her bed staring at Hermione bustle about the room.   
  
"What?!" Hermione stopped combing her hair and looked at Ophelia, "Don't you have to go off and break some guys heart or something?" She shook her head and started combing her hair.   
  
Ophelia smiled at the girl. "Tsk tsk 'Ermione! Haven't you learned a basic hair smoothing charm?" Somehow, Ophelia managed to get her wand in her hand and walked over to her roommate. "'Ere. Let me 'elp." Concentrating on Hermione's fuzzy brown morning hair, she muttered "Levo placeo dulcis" and some shimmering happened around Hermione's head. After a few seconds, her hair was smooth and soft and as shiny as Ophelia's blonde head. "See? Nosing to eet." Smiling, she turned to her closet, "Now, vat should I vear?" and continued to ignore Hermione as Hermione had her.  
  
"So that's how she does it. I thought it was the Herbal Essences..." Hermione whispered, examining her newfound hair.  
  
A muffled sound came from the closet "She's got the urge to herbal!" Popping her head out, Ophelia blushes. "Did I just say that out loud?"   
  
****   
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table eating his breakfast. "Goyle, you bugger, stop throwing those chocolate frogs in my coffee!" he swatted at the big oafs head. _He may have gotten bigger, but he's still the stupid git that started following me in my first year._ Rolling his eyes he looked at the enchanted ceiling. Right now it was showing some odd little winged cherubs playing with the clouds.   
  
Getting older isn't all that great... he thought, _it's so confusing. My father._ He scoffed at the thought._ Father? I have no father. I have a man who dictates my life... That's right. MY life. So why do I feel this way about her?!_ He looked over at the crowded Gryffindor table, at the brunette sitting across from his two enemies. _Why?_  
  
"'Ello there Draco." A reedy voice interrupted his thoughts. _Damn! _Thought Draco, _that stupid git Quinn is here, I wonder why"_ Draco turned around to face the voice that was calling him.  
  
"Oh! Hullo Quinn." He muttered almost inaudibly. He shook his white hair from his face and attempted to ignore the tall wizard standing behind him. Goyle, on the other hand, had different thoughts.   
  
"'Eh-oh Quinn. Why don't you join us for some brekky?" He smiled at the dark haired intruder. Shifting his seat over, Quinn smiled politely at the fat boy.   
  
"Thank you... Goyle is it?" He looked over at the scowling Draco. "I vas jus vondering eef you vere looking for a wizarding duel partner?" Quinn reached over and grabbed the last hot biscuit on the plate, just as Draco was about to scarf it down.   
  
Scowling even more, Draco reached to grab one of the just reappearing scones. "Er, *munch* I dunno. I was thinking Umm..." he stalled, trying to think of a good duelling partner, "her!" he nodded over at Pansy Parkinson, who blushed a bright shade of red.   
  
Unabashed, Quinn smiled steely. His bright white teeth blinding the poor Slytherin table. "Zat ees okay Draco. I look forward in duelling you soon! Take care." And with that, Quinn stood up and turned abruptly, his capes smashing against the slobbering form of Goyle. Pansy (who was waiting for this moment) stood up and took the place of Quinn. Shoving her fat bottom into the small seat, she smiled sweetly at Draco.   
  
"So are we REALLY going to be duelling partners Draco?" She was pouring on the sugar. Literally. Draco stood up, back to his old self, staring disgusted at the poor girl.   
  
"Watch where you pour that, you pig! All that sugar is getting onto my French toast! Ugh." And he stormed off in the direction of the Slytherin dungeons. At the door he turned around and shouted at Pansy, who was slobbering all over a shocked Crabbe, "And NO! I'm not your partner. Not even RON WEASLEY would want to get with some fat, manly" THING, like you. I don't like you Pansy! Get that through your thick skull. I'm in love" with another..." And he stormed out of the dining hall, everyone watching his every moves. Even the cherubs stopped their playing and watched the disturbed boy march out. Nothing was heard except for the loud bawling of Pansy and the confused grunts from Crabbe.   
  
****   
  
Harry was staring at the door as Draco stormed out of the room. It wasn't unusual though; most everyone was attracted to the scene Draco was making. For about five minutes after the grand exit, there were fierce whispers amongst the students. Most were looking around the large dining hall, for the "another" that Draco had stated.   
  
Hermione had noticed Draco staring at her earlier, but didn't make anything of it. _Could it be me?_ She wondered. _No! He hates me, I'm a..._ she shuddered, _Mudblood. _   
  
Hermione blushed at the thought of someone liking her.She looked down and ate her food quietly. Ron, who was staring fiercely at the now empty door, put an arm around his best friend.  
  
"Hey Herm! Why are you so red? Don't worry! Draco wasn't talking about **you**! Cheer up, you don't want to go to your meeting with a red face now do you?" He smiled happily, "That old git is out of here. No problems. Right Harry?" He looked up at Harry who was now busy picking the raisins out of his cinnamon bun.  
  
Looking up at Ron he looked confused, "Oh, er, right Ron! Nothing to be worried about." Smiling he looked back at the door and his expression changed from a friendly smile to that Goyle style doofus grin. Spinning around, Hermione looked at the entrance. It was Ophelia. Turning around and facing her food, she refused to let anyone see her so red. Especially Ophelia. Hermione was about to tell Ron and Harry to ignore the new girl, but she was too late. Harry waved at the figure (and what a figure ;) lol) in the door.   
  
"Ophelia! Come over here and sit!" Harry called out in his "manly" voice (which was made of a "rough and throaty" voice and a quick breath check) and patted the seat next to him, which was, apparently, where Ron was sitting.   
  
"'Ey! I'm sitting here!" He whispered forcefully.   
  
"Well, can't you move over a bit? This is OPHELIA we're talking about!" Harry whispered just as forcefully back. Then he noticed Hermione grumbling, she was making some odd noises. Something that sounded like "erg, why won't he ever push Ron over for me?! #@!$..."   
  
"Hermione... are you okay? You seem a bit odd." Harry looked at Hermione oddly, "I know! It's the SFEW metting isn't it? It's all..." he trailed off as Ophelia sat down beside him.  
  
"'Ello 'arry! 'Ow are you today? Oh! 'Ermione! I see you are 'ere too! How wonderful." Ophelia was perky. Too perky. Hermione shuddered as her roommate took the croisant off her plate. "You shouldn't eat these things, no? They will make you fat." She nodded and grabbed an apple from one of the plates.   
  
Harry stared at Ophelia, "Did you do something to your hair? It's so... shiny." He grinned stupidly at the veela girl.   
  
Ophelia smiled at Harry, "Oh no no no! 'Ermione 'ere did it for me! She is a wonder with the wand, if you know what I mean." She winked at Harry who turned a bright red blush. Ophelia, as conceited as she was, was not the kind of girl who played with peoples hearts. Okay, so she was. But Hermione was a special case.   
  
Harry and Ron looked at Hermione, shocked. "YOU? Did that?" they both looked on incredulously.   
  
Turning even redder, Hermione looked up. "I guess I did, is that so HARD to believe?!" she threw up her arms in exasperation, "And you didn't even notice MY hair!"   
  
Ron stared at Hermione, "Calm down Hermione! It's not that big a deal. Its just hair."  
  
"No! That's not it! Harry loves this girl that just came to Hogwarts, but he doesn't love me, his best friend!" Hermione was dieing to shout to the world. Instead she mumbled, "I guess so... sorry for that outburst."  
  
Ophelia made that sound again and whispered across the table "Ees it zat 'time of year' you girls area always talking about?"   
  
"What?! NO! I mean, no! It's none of your business anyways."   
  
Ophelia winked at Hermione, "Whatever you say 'Ermione!" and went back to eating her apple.   
  
_If only you knew._ She sighed,_ No, wait. I don't think I WANT you to know..._ Her line of thought was broken when she heard everyone gasp. Looking up she saw what it was that they were all looking at.  
  
****   
  
Draco was walking down the hallway, angst-ridden. Stopping he leaned against the cool, dungeon wall. "Why do I have to like HER. I mean, Hermione for god-sakes. I could have any girl I want, and yet... It's her. Why?!" Draco stopped ranting when Peeves zoomed by, splashing orange juice all over the walls.   
  
"Forget your ikkle password Slytherin boy?" Peeves shouted as he sprayed Draco with the orange liquid.   
  
"Stop that you oaf!" he shouted, trying to hit the white being, quite forgetting that Peeves was a GHOST.   
  
He was about to give up when all of a sudden the wall behind him swung in, twisting Draco in with it.   
  
Landing in a cold, wet puddle, Draco opened his eyes to find he was in a dark room filled with tapestries depicting various scenes. Getting up he took out his wand, "Lumos" he whispered. The room was lit up with a warm glow and Draco walked along the wall, looking at the hangings. He stopped at one of them and looked even closer.  
  
It was large and red, with a silver tiger in the center. Wrapping itself around the tiger were two large snakes, perhaps basilisks, who looked like they were strangling the large beast. It looked so real, yet you could still see the strings of thread. Raising his hand towards the tiger, he cautiously touches the silken embroidery.  
  
He quickly snatched it back and nursed his wounded hand. "Rats, damn school. So... weird..." He muttered under his breath. Moving on, he noticed, was the last tapestry.  
  
This one was intricately woven with silk and a magick thread called disdandria. Running along the borders were long vines of icy. In the center seemed to be some sort of map. It looked like Hogwarts, but since Draco wasn't very smart, it wasn't definable. In the center was a large red sun that flared out because of the disdandria woven in.   
  
Forgetting all about his wound, he brought his hand up, again, to the sun. "Wow, this is so... real." He whispered underneath his breath. A second later, as predicted, he pulled a scorched hand back. "OW! Stupid sun... so hot!" he stepped back quickly, getting away from the tapestry. Slipping on the wet floor, he landed bottom first in the water.   
  
Sitting there, for a second, stunned, he looked around the room. "How do I get out?" Trying to get out, he noticed a small trap door underneath all the water. There was no latch to grab onto so it wasn't quite conspicuous.  
  
"This must be the way I get out..." he took his wand and wedged it underneath the crack and pushed. It didn't budge. Using all the Malfoy strength he had, he pushed his wand down again until it almost cracked. "Oomph" he grunted as he fell back down. Giving up, he sighed, and started shouting "Help! Help?" Quite un-Draco like, but since, he figured, he was going to die anyways there was no harm. There were alot of echos, but no answer.  
  
Suddenly, there was a soft creak and he felt the something poke into his butt. "Dammit, what is it now?!" Looking up, he saw two large eyes staring at him  
  
"M-master Draco?!"  
  
------------------  
  
**A/N**: AHAHAHAHA! I'm done the first chapter of _The Fury Scrolls._ Oooh, baby. I think it's a bit boring. Maybe I'll spice it up 'fore I publish it... Actually, I will... WHOOOOO, tis deep and mysterious. More of an intro to the characters chapter, I guess. I need some suggestions though (I know there'll be a ton 'cause I'm not a very good writer) so r/r!  
  
**A/N**: Thanks to [Babs][1] for beta testing my story! *MWAH*  
  
******  
  
Coming up in the next chapter... What is it that everyone sees? Is it bad? Who is with Draco in that small, dank room? What is Hermione going to do about Harry? What **ARE **The Fury Scrolls?! Dun dun dun.... Find out in the next chapter of:   
  


**The Fury Scrolls**

   [1]: http://peachness.net/babs



End file.
